


Об эволюции и таксономическом положении единорогов / On the evolution and taxonomic position of the unicorns

by Semolina (gentianviolet)



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #курящаяжаба, #найдиихвсех, #чепупела, Embedded Images, Fake Science, Gen, Meta, Not Serious, Research, Saratov challenge, Science language, Unicorns, очень научно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Вестник мифозоологии, 2020, том 93, №7Аннотация:В данной статье приведен обзор, классификация и сравнительный анализ гипотез эволюционного происхождения рода Unicornis на основе данных современной систематики надотряда Paraxonia...This article provides an overview, classification, and comparative analysis of hypotheses of the genus Unicornis evolutionary origin based on the data of the superorder Paraxonia...
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851607
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Об эволюции и таксономическом положении единорогов / On the evolution and taxonomic position of the unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Верстка не под мобильный экран, отключайте скин.  
>  В тексте спрятаны чепупелы, жабы, курение и Саратовы. Кое-что зашифровано!
> 
> **С. Е. Молина**  
>  _**Саратовский институт проблем эволюции и систематики Mythoanimalia** _
> 
> **S.E. Molina**  
>  **_Saratov Institute of Evolution Problems and Systematics of Mythoanimalia_ **
> 
> **Дисклеймер:** Все упомянутые в статье имена и названия являются вымышленными и любые совпадения с реальностью случайны. Все изображения вымерших животных сделаны на основе существующих реконструкций, находящихся в открытом доступе, и собственной художественной ценности не имеют. Содержание статьи может противоречить реальности не только в вопросе существования единорогов, а сам образ единорога может противоречить общепринятому. 

> **Аннотация:**
> 
> В данной статье приведен обзор, классификация и сравнительный анализ гипотез эволюционного происхождения рода Unicornis на основе данных современной систематики надотряда Paraxonia без учета влияния магических полей на филогенез таксона. Также приведены основные аргументы в поддержку или против различных взглядов на эволюцию Unicornis и указаны наиболее актуальные в научном сообществе мнения касательно вопроса классификации данного рода.
> 
> **Abstract:**
> 
> This article provides an overview, classification, and comparative analysis of hypotheses of the genus Unicornis evolutionary origin based on the data of the superorder Paraxonia modern taxonomy without taking into account the influence of magic fields on the the taxon phylogenesis. The main arguments in support or against different views on the evolution of Unicornis are also given and the most relevant opinions in the scientific community regarding the classification of this genus are indicated.
> 
> **_Ключевые слова:_** единороги, копытные, китообразные, мезонихии, эволюция и систематика парнокопытных, Artiodactyla, Mesonychia, Cetancodontamorpha, Unicornis
> 
> **_Keywords_ ** **:** unicorns, ungulates, cetaceans, mesonychia, evolution and taxonomy of artiodactyls, Artiodactyla, Mesonychia, Cetancodontamorpha, Unicornis
> 
> **DOI:** f7e5eff3efe5ebe0
> 
> **УДК:** e6e0e1e0

## Введение

Проблема эволюционного происхождения монотипического рода _Unicornis_ , включающего единственный вид — _U. Mirabilis,_ и его таксономического положения волновала умы ученых с момента первых контактов человека с этими представителями _Mythoanimalia_ (Неизвестный автор, предп. нач. ХV в.). Уникальные особенности этих животных выделяют их среди всех остальных млекопитающих _(Mammalia)_ (Жабник и др., 2018), что долгое время затрудняло определение места таксона в системе природы настолько, что выдвигались предложения _a priori_ считать род _Unicornis Incertae sedis_ и исключить его, таким образом, из объектов изучения систематики (Чесночин и др., 1967). Однако, несмотря на значительное магическое влияние, во многом определившее особенности филогенеза рода _Unicornis_ , в палеонтологической летописи ископаемые останки подобных организмов появляются достаточно поздно и в виде близком к современному (Несси, 2000), что свидетельствует о том, что должна была существовать некая предковая форма, возможно, обладавшая еще только зачатками магических способностей и разума, и давшая начало современному виду.

И хотя, безусловно, нельзя отрицать значение магического влияния в формировании рода _Unicornis_ , автор данной статьи берет на себя смелость сосредоточиться исключительно на биологических аспектах эволюции этих существ.

Если исключить гипотезу независимого от всех прочих групп _Mammalia_ происхождения рода _Unicornis_ , существующие гипотезы можно условно разделить на три группы: традиционно-бытовые или донаучные — основанные исключительно на внешнем сходстве _U. Mirabilis_ с другими видами копытных; мезонихиевые — основанные на происхождении вида от семейства мезонихид _(Mesonychidae)_ или родственных им организмов; китовые — наиболее новые и, по мнению части научного сообщества, актуальные и основанные на происхождении рода _Unicornis_ от _Cetaceamorpha_ разной степени специализации (Чепупела, 2016).

Все три группы гипотез представлены на схеме ниже (рис. 1).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/61/b4/7aeYweG7_o.png)

> **Рис. 1.** Обобщающая схема гипотез происхождения рода _Unicornis_. Схема может не отражать истинной эволюционной и систематической иерархии таксонов и служит исключительно для наглядного представления материала.

## Первая группа гипотез — традиционно-бытовые

Не являются гипотезами в полном смысле этого слова, так как складывались еще до формирования систематики как науки и основаны исключительно на внешнем конвергентном сходстве (Чепупела, 2015). Подразделяются на: “лошадиную” (рис. 1, 1.1) и “козью” (рис.1: 1.2)

Гипотеза 1.1 относит род _Unicornis_ к семейству лошадиных _(Equidae)_. Подобная классификация не может считаться научной, так как _U.Mirabilis_ имеют раздвоенные копытца и к непарнокопытным _(Perissodactyla)_ относиться не могут по определению, но из-за сильного конвергентного сходства (рис. 2) в быту для описания внешних особенностей отдельных особей _U. Mirabilis_ традиционно используются те же термины, что и для домашних лошадей _(Equus ferus caballus)_ (“порода”, особенности окраса, т.н. “масть” и т.п.) (Серожабов, 1895).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/88/8e/5IsbZ3IG_o.png)

> **Рис. 2.** Сравнение внешнего вида _Equus ferus caballus_ ( _а_ ) и _Unicornis Mirabilis_ ( _б_ ).

Гипотеза 1.2 долгое время главенствовала в ранней научной среде и была отвергнута только после того, как накопившиеся сведения о внутреннем строении _U. Mirabilis_ более не позволяли относить их к _Ruminantiamorpha_. Согласно данной гипотезе, _U. Mirabilis_ относились к жвачным _(Ruminantia)_ и являлись близкими родственниками полорогих _(Bovidae)_ , таких как домашние козы _(Capra hircus)_ и коровы _(Bos taurus taurus)_ (Харитон Безмолвник, 1788) (рис.1: 1.2). Аргументами в пользу этого выступало сходство в строении копытец и рога, который у _U. Mirabilis_ , как и у _Bovidae_ , растет всю жизнь, не сбрасывается и состоит из костной оси, покрытой роговым веществом. Кроме того, есть основания считать, что изначально рога _U.Mirabilis_ были парными и уже вторично “слились” в один. В пользу данной гипотезы говорит наличие редких “искаженных” форм рогов (Филарет Саратовский, 1817, Шестопер, 2015) (рис. 3). Впрочем, необходимым и достаточным данный аргумент считаться не может, так как, согласно современным представлениям, событие возникновения рогов независимо происходило в разных группах копытных _(Ungulata)_ по меньшей мере семь раз (Востроев и др., 2014).

К тому же между представителями подотряда _Ruminantia_ и _U. Mirabilis_ наблюдаются значительные поведенческие различия, обусловленные не только наличием у последних разума и магических способностей, но и чисто биологическими особенностями (Кумаников, 1999), которые не могут быть списаны на единичное магическое событие в прошлом вида.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/8c/ITfnFMon_o.png)

> **Рис. 3.** Нормальные ( _а,б_ ) и “искаженные” ( _в-ж_ ) формы рогов _Unicornis Mirabilis_ : а — прямой, _б_ — серповидный, в — искривленный, _г, д_ — ветвистый (число ветвей не может быть больше 2), _е, ж_ — двойной. Все “искаженные” формы наблюдаются крайне редко и являются следствием травмы, болезни, либо врожденной мутации.

Таким образом, несмотря на столь близкое сходство, вид _U. Mirabilis_ не может быть отнесен к семейству _Bovidae_ по ряду причин, среди которых иное строение желудка ( _U. Mirabilis_ , в отличие от представителей _Ruminantia_ , является моногастричным видом, то есть его представители имеют однокамерный желудок), а следовательно, и другой тип питания (омнифагия), бинокулярное зрение и т.п (Жабник и др., 2018). Поэтому, когда накопилось больше сведений об эволюции парнокопытных _(Artiodactyla)_ , было пересмотрено положение рода _Unicornis_ в системе природы, что привело к появлению следующих двух групп гипотез.

## Вторая группа гипотез — мезонихиевые

Согласно этой группе гипотез предками _U. Mirabilis_ можно считать древних хищников из семейства _Mesonychidae_ (отряд Мезонихии _— Mesonychia_ ) (Тоад и др., 2000). В качестве аргументов в ее пользу приводят особенности строения зубов _U. Mirabilis_ (рис. 4), у которых, так же как и у представителей отряда _Mesonychia_ , наблюдается премоляризация моляров (Лиддел, Рэббит, 2010). Кроме того, до пересмотра эволюционного древа китообразных _(Cetacea)_ , вследствие которого те были сближены с более продвинутыми _Artiodactyla_ , важным аргументом выступало и сходство единорогов с древними китами _(Archaeoceti)_ (Верескова и др., 2007).

Из-за неясного положения _Mesonychidae_ и родственных им групп на эволюционном древе _Artiodactyla_ , мезонихиевые гипотезы происхождения _U. Mirabilis_ подразделяются на: истинно мезонихиевую (рис. 1, 2.1), эндрюсарховую (рис. 1, 2.2) и мезонихиево-китовую (рис. 1, 2.3).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/e7/oXBCoDa8_o.png)

> **Рис. 4.** Сравнение малых коренных зубов _Mesonychia_ на примере мезоникса _(Mesonyx sp.)_ ( _а_ ) и _Unicornis Mirabilis_ ( _б_ ).

Гипотеза 2.1 является наиболее ранней в группе и на данный момент в своем исходном виде устарела. Согласно ей, _U. Mirabilis_ , подобно _Cetacea_ , ведут свое происхождение от отряда _Mesonychia_ — крупных хищных копытных (Лауридсен, 1998), однако, как было сказано выше, взгляды на эволюцию _Cetacea_ были пересмотрены после обнаружения их генетического сходства с более продвинутыми _Artiodactyla_ (Жабенец и др., 2007), что повлекло за собой и изменение взглядов на эволюцию рода _Unicornis_. Однако, некоторая часть научного сообщества все еще придерживается мнения, что вид _U. Mirabilis,_ ведет свое происхождение от _Mesonychidae_ , и, при этом, относятся не к отряду _Artiodactyla_ , но к отряду _Mesonychia_ (Брандт и др., 2015) (рис. 1, 2.1).

Гипотеза 2.2 основывается на более поздних пересмотрах таксономического положения некоторых представителей _Mesonychidae_ в системе природы и называется “эндрюсарховой” в честь одного из наиболее известных представителей мезонихий — _Andrewsarchus mongoliensis_ (рис. 5) — перенесенных из своего изначального отряда в состав _Artiodactyla_ , а именно в таксон _Cetancodontamorpha_ (Бут и др., 2016) (рис. 1, 2.2). На данный момент эта гипотеза только развивается, в связи с тем, что систематика вынесенных родов и семейств пока что не устоялась.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/5e/q5E1QzxP_o.png)

> **Рис. 5.** _Andrewsarchus mongoliensis_ , реконструкция.

Гипотеза 2.3 схожа по своей сути с 2.2 с тем лишь отличием, что семейство _Mesonychidae_ переносится еще дальше по эволюционному древу и включается в состав _Whippomorpha_ (Торрес, Сарт, 2012) (рис. 1, 2.3). аргументы в ее пользу все те же, что и у гипотезы 2.1.

Неопределенность положения _Mesonychidae_ мешает в полной мере развивать данную группу гипотез, поэтому в последнее время все больше популярности завоевывают альтернативные точки зрения на происхождение рода _Unicornis_.

## Третья группа гипотез — китовые

После изменения взглядов на происхождение _Cetacea_ и обнаружения переходных форм между ними и продвинутыми _Artiodactyla_ (Жабенец ВА, Жабенец СА, 2010), некоторые семейства _Cetaceamorpha_ начали рассматриваться как возможные предковые формы для рода _Unicornis_ (Рогов, 2011). Гипотезы этой группы подразделяются на археоцетовую (рис. 1, 3.1), раоэллидовую (рис. 1, 3.2) и одонтоцетовую (рис. 1, 3.3).

Гипотеза 3.1 является самой ранней и в изначальном виде формировалась еще до обнаружения представителей семейства раоэллид _(Raoellidae)_. Согласно ей _U. Mirabilis_ следует считать представителями _Archaeoceti_ наряду с пакицетовыми ( _Pakicetidae)_ и другими группами примитивных сухопутных или полуводных _Cetacea_ (Товчек, Хедегор, 2005) (рис. 6, а).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/a6/iSPpHYVi_o.png)

> **Рис. 6.** Реконструкции представителей групп, близких к возможным предковым формам рода _Unicornis_ : _а_ — _Pakicetus inachus_ , _б — Indohyus major_.

Аргументами в ее пользу являются особенности строения зубов _U. Mirabilis_ , а также их (предполагаемый) изначально семиакватический образ жизни. Однако, большая часть ранних _Cetacea_ ассоциирована с теплыми водами, и пока что нет достоверных сведений о массовой миграции подобных животных (Клеверова, 2003). При этом, если считать предковой формой полуводные виды, то их сухопутная миграция на север и вовсе не представляется возможной. И, хотя на данный момент представители рода _Unicornis_ широко распространены по всему миру, палеонтологическая летопись свидетельствует о том, что их родиной являются северные приполярные области, а именно приморская тундра и, в прошлом, тундростепь (Золотов, 1916, Несси, 2000).

Гипотеза 3.2 определяет единорогов не в группу китообразных, но вместо этого сближает их с переходными формами, более приспособленными к жизни на суше, в частности с семейством _Raoellidae_ (Рогов, 2017) (рис 6, б). На данный момент эта гипотеза считается наиболее актуальной, так как объясняет как сходство _U. Mirabilis_ с продвинутыми _Artiodactyla_ , так и особенности их образа жизни и питания. _Raoellidae_ уже вели околоводный образ жизни, но при этом обладали развитыми конечностями с копытами и могли мигрировать на север вдоль крупных рек, приспосабливаясь к новым условиям и, в конце концов, дав начало предковой форме _U. Mirabilis_. Пока что нет палеонтологических данных, что подтверждали бы эту гипотезу, однако можно предположить, что предок _U. Mirabilis_ представлял собой некрупное, всеядное, рогатое парнокопытное (вероятнее всего, еще двурогое, но уже с тенденцией сращивания рогов), обитавшее по берегам северных рек и морей. Скорее всего, на этом этапе вид еще не обладал магическими способностями, но уже должен был начать испытывать на себе преобразующее действие магических полей (Кракелюров, 2000).

Гипотеза 3.3 считается самой экстравагантной из списка и зачастую не учитывается научным сообществом, однако, за свою оригинальность, заслуживает упоминания. Согласно ей, _U. Mirabilis_ относятся относятся к зубатым китам _(Odontoceti)_ , которые вторично вышли на сушу уже после того, как заселили океаны и таким образом достигли северных земель (Воронов-Вальдфогель, 2016). И, хотя подобное событие объяснило бы появление предков единорогов на севере при отсутствии переходных форм между _Raoellidae_ и современными единорогами, вероятность вторичного выхода на сушу водных животных представляется маловероятной. Сила же магического воздействия, понадобившегося для подобного преобразования, недостижима в естественных условиях (Кракелюров, 2000).

## Заключение

Подводя итоги, можно заключить, что, хотя бытовой подход к классификации _U. Mirabilis_ и повлиял на традиционную терминологию, он не может считаться хоть сколько-нибудь научным.

Что касается более поздних гипотез, то наиболее актуальна на данный момент гипотеза происхождения _U. Mirabilis_ от семейства _Raoellidae_ или сходных с ним форм околоводных животных, являющихся переходной формой между _Cetacea_ и другими _Artiodactyla_. Происхождение от более развитых _Cetacea_ помешало бы сухопутной миграции. Однако на данный момент пока еще не найдено палеонтологических подтверждений данной гипотезы.

Несмотря на пересмотр положения и статуса _Mesonychidae_ в системе природы, нельзя исключать вероятность происхождения _U. Mirabilis_ от родственных семейству _Mesonychidae_ форм, в таком случае приспособление к околоводному образу жизни у предков _U. Mirabilis_ произошло уже после того, как они мигрировали на север. Впрочем, и в этом случае только предстоит отыскать палеонтологические подтверждения, которые смогли бы поставить точку в вопросе эволюции и таксономического положения единорогов.

**Author's Note:**

> ## Цитированная литература (иностранные источники даны в переводе на русский)
> 
>   1. Брандт А, Стропильский АП, Шарикоподшипникова РР. И все-таки они мезонихии. Система природы. 2015. 87:923-967.
>   2. Бут С, Фавро К, Симон Д. Нет, не мезонихии. Естественная систематика. 2016. 65:456-478.
>   3. Верескова АП, Лавров ЛЛ, Рисник РА и др. Если не мезонихии, то кто? Мифозоология сегодня. 2007. 33:78-91.
>   4. Воронов-Вальдфогель С. От Бэмби до Моби Дика и обратно. Альтернативная зоология. 2016. 6:66-98.
>   5. Востроев АВ, Маринюк ГН, Новиков ВВ. Об эволюции рогов. Зоологический журнал. 2014. 39:741-772.
>   6. Жабенец ВА, Жабенец СА, Ратов СА. Новые данные подтверждают родство археоцет и парнокопытных. Журнал палеонтологии позвоночных. 2007. 45:78-91.
>   7. Жабенец ВА, Жабенец СА. Раоэллиды как переходная форма между парнокопытными и китами. Журнал палеонтологии позвоночных. 2010. 19:123-132.
>   8. Жабник АЕ, Верескова ВП, Шефер НС. Единороги: морфология и физиология. Мифозоологический журнал. 2018. 15:56-107.
>   9. Золотов ФТ. О Севере и тварях, что там обитают ныне, и тех, что водились там ранее. Ново-Николаевск: Изд им Ф.Т. Золотова. 1916. 503 с.
>   10. Клеверова ПА. Древние киты. Морфология, география, онтогенез. Монография. Саратов: Реальгар. 2003. 856 с.
>   11. Кракелюров ПВ. О естественных магомагнитных полях и их применении в селекции. Теория и практика. 2000. Содомово: Изд. им Рогатого волка. 532 с.
>   12. Кумаников ЮЮ. О брачных играх и охотничьем поведении некоторых мифозверей. Н.Новгород: Агриопея. 1999. 891 с.
>   13. Лауридсен Э, Киркегор Я, Хольм Х. Наземные единороги и их морские “собратья” ближе друг к другу, чем кажется. О потомках мезонихий. Мифосистематика. 1998. 12:765-801.
>   14. Лиддел А, Рэббит У. О зубах и капусте. Лондонский зоологический журнал. 2010. 44:450-489.
>   15. Неизвестный автор. О курении жаб и поступи рогатых коней. предп. нач. ХV в.
>   16. Несси АР. Плиоценовая магофауна. Добрич, Болгария: Изд. Института палеологии. 2000. 416 с.
>   17. Рогов ЕД, Пчелин ФЛ, Стропильский АП. Сравнительный анализ структуры костного вещества единорогов и околоводных индийских эоценовых парнокопытных. Акта палеонтологика. 2011. 34:765-775.
>   18. Рогов ЕД, Стропильский АП. Индийские эоценовые парнокопытные как предковая форма U. Mirabilis. Мифопалеологический вестник. 2017. 78:64-79.
>   19. Серожабов ВВ. Иллюстрированный альбом единорожьих пород и мастей. М.: Типография им. Велесова. 1895. 142 с. ****
>   20. Тоад Э, Лэмб Г, Рэй И и др., Хищные копытные, дожившие до наших дней. Палеонтологические свитки. 2000. 18:230-255.
>   21. Товчек КИ, Хедегор С. Пакистанские киты как предковая форма единорогов. Датский журнал систематики мифофауны. 2005. 113:112-123.
>   22. Торрес А, Сарт Д. О возможном сближении мезонихий и китообразых в свете новых данных. Система природы. 2012. 13:56-76.
>   23. Филарет Саратовский (в миру Антон ВТ). Сборник редчайших, удивительнейших, страшнейших, кровь леденящих уродств и прочих необыкновенных явлений в природе обнаруживающихся. СпБ.: Изд. им Вермильонова. 1817. 303 с.
>   24. Харитон Безмолвник (в миру Николай МИ). Bestiaria magna, или Всех земель чудищ и тварей описание, старцем Харитоном составленное. М.: Печатный двор. 1788. 187 с.
>   25. Чесночин АЗ, Пузырин ВГ, Переякова ЖК, Ласточкина ФП. Новые веяния в науках естественных о развитии высших созданий и иных тварей. Бестиарий. 1967. 451:22-84.
>   26. Чепупела ВС. Протокол симпозиума “Современные тенденции таксономии китообразных”. Скрипта Зоологика. 2016. 14:564-568.
>   27. Чепупела АС. Сравнительный анализ образа Unicornus Mirabilis в городской и сельской мифологии на примере региональных вариаций легенды о курящей жабе. Вестник саратовского университета криптозоологии и эгрегороведения. 2015. 10:23-28.
>   28. Шестопер К. Травмы рогов. Этиология и клинические признаки. М.: Медик-Принт. 2015. 196 c.
> 



End file.
